


Scent Bond

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for SPNabobingo's bingo.Card filled- Scent Bonds





	Scent Bond

Scent Bond

I sigh as I see the flames climb higher and higher, my lovely home going up in smoke. I pull out my phone and call the only friends I have in this world.

“Hey, Dean. Any chance of a place to stay?” I ask, trying not to let him hear how upset I am.

I hang up once he says yes and get into my car, looking at the inferno in the rear-view mirror until I can see it no more. It takes a few hours to get to the Winchester’s bunker and I knock on the door.

“Hey, Omega. So, going to tell us what happened?” Sam smiles as he leads me inside.

“Place burned down.” I sigh as we enter a huge library.

“How? Are you hurt?” Dean demands, striding over to me.

“An angry Alpha burned it down when I refused to be his Mate.” I say, trying not to cry.

“Tell us who and where. We’ll deal with him.” Sam growls.

“Thanks, but no. He’s not worth it.” I smile.

They nod and Sam wraps me in his arms. I sink against his chest, his Alpha scent calming me, and nuzzle against his neck. He hums and holds me, nothing sexual in it, just an Alpha wanting to comfort an upset Omega.

“Hey, guys…” A voice says as a man enters the room.

We both freeze and stare at each other. He smells amazing, better than anything I ever smelled before. He takes a deep breath through his nose and I can tell he likes my scent as much as I like his. 

“Hey! You treat her with respect!” Dean snaps at the third Alpha.

“I am.” The new guy growls.

“Gabriel.” Sam growls in warning.

I whimper as an unexpected but familiar pain begins to build in my abdomen. I see the three Alpha’s sniff the air. Sam and Dean step back from me but Gabriel steps closer.

“Shit! Three Alphas in one room must’ve set your heat off!” Dean curses with a warning growl at Gabriel.

I don’t answer, still staring at Gabriel, I know there’s another reason. Gabriel growls and his scent changes slightly. 

“Oh fuck, this is bad.” Sam gasps.

“What the Hell?” Dean snaps, realising Gabriel has started his rut.

“Omega.” Gabriel growls, stepping towards me.

“Alpha.” I moan, moving closer to him.

Dean and Sam step between us and Gabriel snarls at them.

“I want him.” I whisper, still staring at my Alpha.

He smiles and tries to step between Sam and Dean.

“What? You’ve only just met him!” Dean growls.

“It’s just your heat and his rut.” Sam says sternly.

“No. We’re bonded.” Gabriel whispers in awe as he takes me in his arms.

I smile and hum as he strokes my cheeks then leads me to his room, Sam and Dean looking on in resigned shock as we leave. We walk into his room and he shuts and locks the door behind us. He kisses me deeply and I moan, hands pulling at his clothes. He walks me to the bed, kissing me continuously. I gasp as I fall onto the bed and he grins.

“Alpha! Need you! Please!” I whine, ripping my clothes in my rush to undress.

He growls and clicks his fingers, our clothes disappearing. I gasp and then grin, rolling onto my hands and knees. He groans and I wiggle my ass. He crawls over me and I moan as he runs his fingers along my folds. My slick runs down my thighs and I whine, face dropping down to the bed as I present myself to him.

“Such a good Omega. So beautiful.” He moans.

“Your Omega! All yours! Please!” I beg, needing him.

“I’m going to fuck you. Gonna fill you with my knot, with my pups.” He growls into my ear.

“Yes! Alpha, yes!” I whine.

He growls and slams deep inside me. I cry out as he stretches me open, loving the way his cock scrapes my inner walls. I wiggle and push back against him, needing his knot. He grunts and groans as he fucks me, nibbling at my scent glands. I tilt my head, crying out as he bites down, bonding us, mating us fully. I scream as I cum, his knot swelling inside me. He snarls as he cums too, locking us together.

“I thought I’d never find you.” He whispers into my ear as he lays us on our sides.

“I’d given up on having a Mate too.” I hum, eyes closing.

His arms tighten around me as we fall asleep, wrapped in each other’s scent.


End file.
